Miranda Lotto
Miranda Lotto is a fictional character and member of the fictional religious organization known as the Black Order, in the anime and manga series ''D.Gray-man'', by Katsura Hoshino. She is a woman whose clock caused time to rewind in her town, which started when she was able to connect to the Innocence within the clock. Personality She often feels inferior and useless, partially because she was fired from all one hundred jobs she previously tried to work. While she can be reclusive and detached from the rest of the world, she is a kind and friendly person who genuinely wants to do her best and help others. Her klutzy and at times erratic nature is often the subject of comic relief within the series. She tends to constantly apologize for everything she does, even if the act is helpful. Her helpless attitude seems to get on the nerves of fellow exorcist, Yu Kanda. In her hometown, she was often mocked and ridiculed in a song by the town's children who looked upon her presence as a sort of jinx. Appearance Miranda has pale skin and dark circles around her eyes. Initially, she kept her hair up in a bun constantly and wore a dress which made her look much older than she actually was. Since meeting with Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee and beginning her quest to become an Exorcist though, she wears her hair down and has elected to wear slightly less conservative attire. Miranda has also been seen wearing gloves to cover the puncture scars on her hands, and is rarely, if ever, seen without a pair. Miranda is the only Exorcist that controls a non-offensive anti-Akuma weapon, and often keeps it invoked even after reaching her physical limit. When it was pointed out that in order to keep her Innocence activated for the duration of the journey to Japan she would have to stay awake, she answered that she could stay awake for days on end. She attributes this to her deep depression over losing so many jobs keeping her awake in the past. Plot Rewinding Town Arc When Allen and Lenalee first met Miranda in the "rewinding town", she was a nervous wreck and near insanity because of the shock of repeating the same day over and over again. Allen and Lenalee helped Miranda with her confidence and made her feel useful for the first time in her life. When Road Kamelot appeared to claim Miranda's Innocence, she was kidnapped by Road and woke up with both her hands nailed to her Grandfather clock. Allen released her hands from the clock and protected her from being hit by Road's candles. She watched as Allen was beaten and stabbed in the eye by Road, and cradled him and cried for him not to die, Allen thanked Miranda for helping them. It was during this moment that her Innocence answered her call and fully activated. She activated Time Out for the first time intentionally and healed Allen and took Lenalee's nerves out of shock. It was due to her help that Allen and Lenalee were able to work together to drive off Road. After the fight she became distressed and cried that if she deactivated her Time Out then Allen and Lenalee would have to suffer all those terrible injuries again, and since Allen thanking her was the first time she was ever thanked, it would have no meaning if rewound. But thanks to reassurance from Allen and Lenalee, she was able to bring herself to deactivate it. She was not around when Allen and Lenalee woke up but she was shown later with a new more flattering and confident look leaving her apartment and telling the manager to send the bill to her new employer. She walks out the door then says that now she can fully help and join the others again as an exorcist. Missions Arc (Anime only Arc) After the incident on the rewinding town, Miranda accepted the offer to be an exorcist, but unfortunately, she was separated to her finder in their way to the Black Order. While in search of the order, Miranda met Gary and Isabel, with their son and daughter. Their job is to entertain people through magic shows. When Gary requested Miranda to assist him in a show, a young lady stabbed with swords. Being afraid to be stabbed, Miranda accidentally activated her innocence and rewind the time inside the tent, causing everyone to hear repeated "ladies and gentlemen" only. Miranda was so depressed about what happened that the family pitied her and ask her to stay with them. Being so glad, Miranda hesitated to work as an exorcist, thinking she will not be that great as Allen and Lenalee. Suddenly, a bunch of akumas attacked and searching for her innocence. Then, Moore came to help her escape since she knows Miranda will be an exorcist in the future. Afterwards, an attack from an akuma hit Moore that damage her legs. Miranda's will to save Moore enables her to activate her innocence negating akuma attacks. But, Miranda wasn't able to activate her innocence for an longer time. Still, they were saved by Lenalee. Moore convinced Miranda to be an exorcist, since she used her self as a lure to those akumas . She is last seen praying to Komui to not have her Innocence grandfather clock cut apart, as she treasures it dearly, saying she does not want to be an exorcist if it means losing the clock. Edo and Asian Branch Arc After training with the order for a while, Miranda came to replace Allen after he was defeated by Tyki Mikk and taken to the Black Order's Asian Branch. Her Time Record abilities allowed the Exorcists and crew to travel toward Edo in spite of the damage their ship had taken in an Akuma attack earlier. Her abilities also kept many of the crew alive after receiving mortal wounds during an attack from a Level 3 Akuma, but these effects were only temporary and when she had to deactivate her Innocence, only three survivors were left. The group moved on to Edo where Miranda once again worked in a support role to protect and temporarily heal her comrades. Invasion of Headquarters Arc Miranda together with Noise Marie was sent to the 5th lab to back-upped Allen and Bookman.Her abilities were also essential in preventing the Millennium Earl from recovering the Akuma Egg upon their return to HQ. She was able to buy enough time for the Exorcists to destroy the egg and protected the science department temporarily.it was revealed here by Komui that Mirand wasn't able to erase time, she could just reverse its effect, that's why it's necessary to destroy the egg before it returns to the earls's hand. Lulubell take in the form of a giant liquid mass and nearly killed Miranda causing her to terminate her activation, but with the help of marie, the egg wasn't totally engulfed by the gate mouth. Lulubell, protectng the akuma egg from the attacks of the general, used Miranda as human shield, thinking that the exorcist would hesitate to make a move if someone's life is in risk. After the events of the invasion Miranda is seen shortly crying about Lenalee and Bookman behaving like cats. Then Noise Marie makes an appearance to calm her down and stop her from crying. Later when everyone was together in the basement during the blackout she is bitten by the head nurse and is infected by the Komuvitain D. Powers and Abilities Stamina: Miranda has markedly incredible stamina, able to stay awake for days at a time D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 7, Chapter 59, Page 50, force the invocation of her Innocence to continue well beyond her limitsD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 26, Page 189, and even shield small groups of people from attacks from Level Four Akuma D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 16, Chapter 156, Page 110 and even the EarlD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 88, Page 28. Innocence Her Anti-Akuma Weapon, called "Time Record" (刻盤), takes the form of a disk located on her right arm. This weapon was created from the original clock that created the repeating town. When activated, it appears from her right arm and "slides" to her wrist. The disk has two green, glowing circles, with circles orbiting the center. With it, she can use the following techniques: *'Time Recovery' (時間回復): This sets up a time zone where anything in it will recover and heal automatically. When invoked, a giant clock face appears above the zone being affected; however, if damage is made to this clock face, Miranda will feel pain. This power is only temporary; once Miranda stops her power, all damage suffered earlier will return, as well as wounds suffered during the time that she used her Innocence. It cannot bring the dead back to life, nor did it have enough power to stop the download of the ark. However, it was able to bring back the Akuma Egg even after Lulu Bell had stolen it, although it was later said that Miranda's Innocence could not erase time, only reverse it. *'Time Out' (時間停止): A defensive technique, which creates a space where the time stops, negating any attack that comes into that. This ability was instrumental in protecting her comrades during the Battle of Edo and was essential to Allen and Lenalee's victory over Road Kamelot in the rewinding town. While this ability is invoked, any opponent who enters the space will find themselves immediately exiting the same way they came in while allies are able to enter freely. It is likely that Miranda's will is what determines who can and cannot enter Time Out. Trivia * When Miranda first activated her Innocence in the battle against Road, she used both her abilities simultaneously. * Miranda's favorite food are Pears D.Gray-Man anime, episode 75, post credits omake. * She likes Self Analyzation. References Category:Exorcists Category:Equipment Type Category:Female